Believe
by NurseBetty
Summary: A song-fic based on the song Believe In Me by Dan Folgelberg, set after last season finale with some spoilers. Story about how Mary and Marshall can fix their friendship and talk about their feelings. Rated T for mild language.


A/N: So this is my first ever fanfiction, this song was used on another TV show fanfiction while I do believe it fit that couple, I couldn't get it out of my head that this song belonged with Marshall and Mary. I do not own any of the characters or rights to the song "Believe in Me" by Dan Fogelberg. Rated T for some mild language. A great big thanks to BuJyo for your time and patience with this story.

* * *

"This was the last time you are ever going on vacation, Marshall." The tired voice of Stan stated quite firmly to Marshall, who just step off the plane after a two week vacation home.

"Hey, you didn't say that to me when I came home from my trip to Mexico last week" Mary yelled.

"That is because when you were gone Marshall actually got work done and didn't get any complaints filed against him," replied Stan.

"Oh come on, you know that idiot was lying. So maybe I tapped him on the head a little harder than was absolutely necessary, but it got him to confess."

"Hey! Did you two forget about me? Would you like me to go back home so you two lovebirds can have more time together?" Marshall asked. "NO!" was yelled at him from both sides. Stan started to head back to the SUV while Marshall and Mary walked to the baggage claim area.

"So, doofus, tell me how much you missed me while you were gone." Mary smiled.

"I had a great time; was able to spend time with my niece and nephew, meet some old friends, and just relax. I didn't really have time to think of anything."

Mary's smiled faded when she realized that he was telling the truth, the whole time Marshall was gone he didn't think of her at all. _That's fine with me because when I was in Mexico making a big mistake I didn't/wouldn't think of Marshall_**. **

Marshall could tell that Mary was upset by what he just said but he just couldn't bring himself to apologize. If she was callous enough to go to Mexico with Faber after he practically asked her to pick him, he was sure as hell not going to give her the satisfaction of apologizing. But he would play the gentleman and give her a few details of his trip.

"Sarah, my niece, really is into dancing so she was trying to teach me some new cool moves. Ben, my nephew, was trying to give me pointers on how to get a date." Marshall started to laugh. "I had fun. Ben was saying the key to any women's heart is through music, but keep in mind the kids are 14 and 11. An eleven year old boy has more game than I do now. They even took my iPod to change my music, and I still don't know what is all on it now."

Mary couldn't keep the bitterness out of her tone "Well it is nice to know that men are becoming womanizers at earlier ages now."

Marshalls blue eyes flashed "So what is a woman called when they love and then leave men? Because I can certainly count one who would fit that name perfectly. Oh, and one more thing; you don't know my family, so don't you dare ever say anything bad about anyone in my family again."

"We're called Bitches," snarled Mary, stomping off towards the SUV where Stan's bald head could be seen.

The ride home was quiet and tense for all passengers, each lost in their own thoughts.

_Ok, so I know Marshall and Mary have had some huge fights, but I have never seen them like this before, thought Stan. How do I get my two best marshals back into sync again?_

_Who needs men? All they are good for is to reach stuff from the top shelf and make an itch feel better. You can get all the love and companionship you need from a dog. Of course I would have to feed and water it. If wasn't for Marshall, I wouldn't remember to feed and water myself. Dammit, maybe I should have stayed in Mexico even after that disastrous first night with Faber. _

_Don't feel guilty, Marshall, don't feel guilty. She insulted your nephew who likes classical and opera music! Don't feel guilty, don't feel guilty. Why did she have to go to Mexico?_

The three days later…

"You two are going to work out whatever is bothering you right now! Or I am going to have to transfer one of you," Stan yelled. "Since Marshall has been back I have had two people request different marshals, Mary has made one person cry and Marshall made the other one write a two thousand word essay on why the grass is greener on the other side! So this is how it is going to work: You are going to drive to Roswell. On the way there, Mary, you will drive and listen to whatever music you want. The volume will be set by me and will not be changed, but Marshall will be the only one who gets to talk. No matter what he says, no comment from you unless he asks for it. On the way home, Marshall listens and Mary talks. If you are not able to put aside your childish behaviors, whichever one of you breaks the rules will be the one transferred. "

"Oh come on, Stan! You can't make me sit in a car with numbnuts over here who wouldn't be able to shut up about aliens and lunar landings."

"Stan, Mary probably has only one song in her whole music collection! Maneater, by Nelly Furtado. Don't make me do this."

"Can it, doofus! I don't even own an iPod"

"I want both of you out of here in one hour!" Stan yelled.

One hour later….

"Do you know what the most popular sport to play in the word is?" Silence. Fingers tightening on the steering wheel. "I will give you a hint: It isn't football, soccer, baseball or basketball. Does that help?" Marshall wondered briefly if he should have waited until they were on the road instead of in the parking lot before talking. _No, the quicker I get her to talk the sooner I get to go home. _"Fishing is the most popular sport in the world, although some would wonder if fishing is actually a sport, but it is an interesting fact so it counts." Marshall smiled. _This could actually be fun. Luckily, glares don't hurt or I would be in a lot of pain. _

_Fishing! He is going to spout trivia about fishing? Give me a break. Okay Mary, you can do this. It's only a three hour drive to Roswell, and then it will be your time to give him hell._

About two hours into the drive, Marshall was actually getting tired of hearing his own voice, but he knew this was the only time he would have this opportunity to say what was on his mind without her running or saying anything.

"Mary, I know I put you on the spot back at the office before your trip to Mexico and I am sorry for that, but I am tired of you not actually putting any thought to what you are doing or how it is going to affect me or this team. You might have come from one messed up family, but that doesn't mean that you have to be punished your whole life. Everyone makes mistakes in life. It's the people who learn from those mistakes that grow and become better people. You have always been a fighter in everything you do, so why don't you want to fight for happiness?" Marshall could see that Mary was listening, but he could also see that she was looking at the door handle; maybe contemplating jumping from the moving vehicle. _Nah, my girl wouldn't jump now. If she didn't jump when I stated the fact that no one can lick their elbow she wouldn't jump now. _

"As you have pointed out once or twice, I am one badass lawman even in rocket ship pajamas. I can take someone telling me they aren't interested, but what I can't take is someone not being honest with me. Oh, look Roswell, up ahead. It will be your turn to talk soon."

Mary pulled into the first gas station she could find, quickly jumped out of the vehicle and ran into the store. _I pulled it off. I didn't kill my partner, I didn't talk. I do have the willpower to win, and maybe I can find the power to win at something more._

_Well this is probably going to be a quite ride back home. At least we will have music with us on the way back since Mary seems to have given up._

An hour into the drive home with the only sound coming from the speakers; both occupants of the car trying desperately to ignore each other and failing miserably. A new song came on that neither one of them had heard before.

_If I could ever say it right__  
__And reach your hostage heart__  
__Despite the doubts you harbor__  
__Then you might__  
__Come to believe in me_

With those opening lines, both Marshall and Mary tensed up, both wanting to change the song but neither giving into the urge.

_I tried saying what I felt and she through it back in my face by going to Mexico with Faber. I know she has doubts, but come on I am ten times the man he is. _Marshall thought as he adjusted his cowboy hat

_I know I messed up with Faber and Mexico, and now Marshall has so many doubts he will never try to tell me how he actually feels._Mary chewed on her bottom lip as she worried.

_The life I lead is not the kind__  
__That gives a woman peace of mind__  
__I only hope someday you'll find__  
__That you can believe in me_

_Now this part I don't have to worry about, Mary knows my job and that I'm a good marshal._

_The day Marshall got shot was the worse day I have ever been through, and I realized that I would never have peace as long as Marshall can be taken away from me_

_Those other loves that__  
__Came before__  
__Mean nothing to me anymore__  
__But you can never be quite sure__  
__And will not believe in me._

_Mary and Ralph have broken up and gotten back together before, and what about that slimy Faber? Can I really trust her not to run back to either of them? _Marshall started to rub his head as thoughts kept on racing around in his head

_All those guys before now. I never loved them so you can't count any of them. It's like I'm a virgin to love. _Mary rolled her eyes at her lame analogy

_Too many hearts have been broken__  
__Failing to trust what they feel__  
__But trust isn't something__  
__That's spoken__  
__And love's never wrong__  
__When it's real._

_Mary has broken my heart too many times because she didn't trust me and ran away._

_I don't want to feel another broken heart. I promised myself one broken heart in a lifetime is enough, and dad got dibs on it. _Mary started to squirm in her seat as she thought about how many hearts she had broken

_If I could only do one thing__  
__Then I would try to write and sing__  
__A song that ends your questioning__  
__And makes you believe in me._

_I wonder if this song is getting to Mary the way it's getting to me? Probably not_. Marshall thought as he glanced sideways

_I want Marshall to feel this song like I am. _Mary thought as she started to pick at her fingernails, not daring to look up

_Too many hearts have been broken__  
__Failing to trust what they feel__  
__But trust isn't something__  
__That's spoken__  
__And love's never wrong__  
__When it's real.__If I could only do one thing__  
__Then I would try to write and sing__  
__A song that ends your questioning__  
__And makes you believe in me__  
__Oh, you can believe in me._

As the song slowly faded away, hands from two people grabbed at the machine. "Mary, you are not allowed to touch the music," Marshall scolded.

"Marshall you are not allowed to talk," mimicked Mary

Both turned to glare at each other but ended up laughing instead. Soon the mood in the car changed. Marshall could tell that Mary wanted to say something, but he wasn't going to push this time.

"Marshall, have you ever heard this song before today?"

"No, it must be one that my nephew put on. This would be the kind of music he listens to."

"Hmm, no wonder he gets more dates than you. I think I like it, but I need to hear it one more time."

"Yeah I don't think I got all of the lyrics."

Mary hit replay and adjusted the volume as the song began. For a few moments they just listened. Soon, though, lyrics blended into thoughts, and thoughts into words. They played the song again…and then again. There was a lot to say.


End file.
